


Где-то над радугой

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: "- Баки, это правда я. Я пришёл за тобой."Или трудовые будни путешественника во времени.





	Где-то над радугой

\- Я думал, ты умер...  
Здесь тоже горели красные аварийные лампы, и в неверном свете спешно брошенная операционная казалась черной. Единственным светлым пятном была простыня, укрывавшая тело на столе. Стив сдернул ее и только тогда позволил себе услышать голос, осознать, ответить:  
\- А я знал, что ты жив.  
Темная голова мотнулась в сторону.  
\- Нет... Мне показали газету. Они мне показали газету. Стив. Самолет.  
Ремни рвались как бумага под трясущимися пальцами. Жалобно звякали бесполезные замки. Где-то за стенами продолжалась стрельба; голосов слышно не было, рация молчала, но горячие сквозняки гуляли все ближе, а это значило, что с базы пора убираться.  
Стив готовился к худшему. Но, вопреки всем опасениям, Баки не был ни заморожен, ни парализован, ни беспамятен. Он смотрел на Стива во все глаза - исхудавший, почерневший, покрытый шрамами, но живой и почти целый. Только отросшие волосы да грязная повязка на левом плече разбивали ощущение дежа вю.  
\- Это долгая история, Бак, - сказал Стив, поднимая его на ноги. - Расскажу по дороге, идем.  
Выстрелы затихли: то ли кончился бой, то ли просто все звуки потонули в низком гуле, поднимавшемся с нижних уровней. Баки выпрямился, сделал шаг и, пошатнувшись, завалился набок.  
\- Стив. Стииив...  
Под ладонями ходуном ходили ребра. Лоб, к которому Стив прижался виском, покрывала испарина. Пальцы единственной руки скребли по форме, но объятия не получилось: слишком боязно было задеть раненое плечо.  
Нужно было найти его раньше. Нужно было искать упорнее - или прыгнуть еще раз, назад во времени, поймать протянутую руку над голодной пропастью, спасти, спасти... Рискуя ошибиться в роковой последний раз, застрять между двумя секундами и все равно ничего не успеть, сломать уже исправленное, смахнуть с доски очередной новорожденный мир.  
Видно, Баки что-то понял. Может, пришел в себя. И, как был, почти вися на Стиве, принялся подталкивать его к выходу. Когда у него подкосились ноги, Стив подхватил его и понес, ускоряя шаг, слыша сквозь нарастающий грохот короткие болезненные стоны над ухом. С яруса на ярус, вверх и вверх по подземным лабиринтам, все ближе к поверхности.  
Облегчение не наступало. Худое горячее тело на руках, приближение выхода, дышащий в спину огонь - Стив никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что все это иллюзорно. Сколько раз он просыпался там, в далеком двадцать первом веке, судорожно сжимая кулаки в попытке уловить ускользающие образы. Сколько раз он вскакивал по ночам от собственного крика, в котором слышал крик Баки. Спасения не было. А теперь оно вдруг стало возможным. Неужели?  
У самого выхода ждала засада. Что бы там ни говорил Дум-Дум, чудесную игрушку доктора Золы не собирались отпускать с базы, хотя бы за ней явился сам черт, что уж говорить о горстке простых смертных в компании одного-единственного воскресшего покойника. Стив сунулся за угол последнего верхнего коридора пересчитать противников, и Баки тут же дернул его обратно.  
\- А жестянка твоя где? Ты вооружен? И отпусти меня, наконец, я не собираюсь теперь подыхать...  
Этот ли Баки только что еле держался на ногах? Стив выпустил его, прислонив спиной к стене, и вложил в жесткую ладонь пистолет. Мимоходом пожалел, что при нем больше нет щита - а потом думать и вовсе стало некогда.  
Баки не промахивался, не сбивался с шага. Кружась спиной к спине, они дошли до выхода сквозь коридор, в дальнем конце которого уже гудел пожар, и Стив стрелял неплохо, но до Баки ему было далеко. Только негромкие вскрики всякий раз, как ответные пули летели слишком близко, отзывались в груди Стива болью. Прикрыть отовсюду сразу он не мог, а потом все стихло, в усеянном телами коридоре больше не от кого стало отстреливаться, и Стив повернулся на новый жалобный звук, уже готовый улыбнуться, почувствовать облегчение, ободрить тем, что все уже кончено. И застыл.  
По мокрому лицу Баки текли слезы, но губы не дрожали. Не дрожала и рука, которой он поднёс пистолет к виску.  
\- А раньше ты никогда не таскал меня на руках, - сказал он.  
\- Баки, - голос у Стива сел.  
Обратный отсчет кончился долгие несколько минут назад, база рушилась, оседая под взрывами уровень за уровнем, - а он не мог сдвинуться с места.  
\- Что дальше, капитан? Что теперь? Далеко еще мы проберемся, прежде чем я опять очнусь _там_ и мне вкатят новую дозу?  
\- Баки, это правда я. Я пришёл за тобой.  
\- Сказать тебе, сколько раз ты за мной приходил? В конце всегда одно и то же.  
\- Бак, пожалуйста...  
В коридор ворвался вихрь. Грохнула об пол снесенная с петель дверь, и рядом возникли Дернье, Пегги и Дум-Дум. Секунды, на которую отвлекся Баки, Стиву хватило только вцепиться в закаменевшую руку и отвести дуло пистолета вниз, в пол. Баки зарычал. Его трясло; Стива тоже.  
\- Не дури, сержант, - попросил Дум-Дум. - Не для того мы за тобой тащились в такую даль, чтобы ты вышиб себе мозги в двух шагах от свободы.  
Стив, наконец, выломал пистолет из сведенных пальцев и заткнул в кобуру. Баки поднял голову.  
\- Д-Дуган? Агент Картер? Так это все на самом деле... не обессудьте, мэм, вас в мой бред еще не заносило.   
Внизу загрохотало громче, и Пегги вытолкала их всех в пустой проем, прочь, на холод. На волю.  
Сладкий морозный воздух обжег легкие. Рядом часто и шумно дышал Баки. Пегги и Коммандос смотрели на них так, точно оба вышли с того света. Как знать. Может, теперь и Стив мог, наконец, почувствовать себя воскресшим. 

К тому времени, как они добрались до подножья, где ждали машины, вершину уже окутало густым черным дымом; слой породы еще держался над лабиринтом пещер, только с сухим звуком трескался камень от жара, распиравшего гору изнутри.  
\- Надо же, - выдохнул Говард, выходя им навстречу. - И правда живой.  
Стив только кивнул. Вдвоем они устроили Баки и слегка оглушенного Монти в крытом кузове, и, прежде чем тронуться с места, Говард сунул Стиву в руки фляжку с чем-то обжигающе горьким. Опьянеть он не мог, и все-таки с благодарностью сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем передать фляжку Пегги.  
\- Теперь все в сборе, - осторожно сказала она.  
\- Почти, - покачал головой Стив. - Почти.  
Она сжала его плечо и не убрала руку, когда он коснулся ее ладони. Как будто сегодняшняя вылазка изменила что-то, и недоверие первых месяцев истаяло.  
\- Спасибо, Пегги. Я...  
\- Побудь с ним, - кивнула она. - А мы со Старком пока доставим нас всех домой.  
Монти спал, устроив перевязанную голову на рюкзаке. Но Баки бодрствовал. При виде Говарда у него словно кончился завод, и он сидел тяжело привалившись к стенке кузова, но пристальный взгляд, которым он встретил Стива, оставался ясным.  
\- Ты обещал рассказать мне про самолет.  
Стив сел рядом.  
\- Помнишь, как мы с тобой ходили гулять накануне твоего отъезда? - спросил он. - Ты сказал тогда, что мы отправляемся в будущее...


End file.
